The Making of Romeo and Juliet
by evilalternateendingstorywriter
Summary: Kaibara High does a Romeo and Juliet play. Parts are assigned, and Kyo's Romeo to Yuki's Juliet! What the heck! Chaos REALLY ensues. Includes bonus chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Um, hi! This is my first fan fiction, so you're welcome to be as critical as you like. Have fun reading it! I plan on having it get interesting later on; this chapter's probably relatively boring.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba or Romeo & Juliet.

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, damn rat! We're gonna be late for school!" yelled Kyo.

"Shut up, stupid cat!" retorted Yuki.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun," said Tohru, slightly worried.

"What?" asked Kyo.

"Well...that is...um," said Tohru incoherently.

Kyo watched her for a few minutes, then lightly punched her head.

"Ow!" said Tohru, more stunned than hurt.

"Next time, say what you want to say," said Kyo, smiling slightly.

Tohru smiled. "Of course!"

Yuki showed up, and the three of them went off to school.

When they got to the classroom, Hanajima and Uotani, Tohru's two best friends, saw them and went to greet Tohru.

"Yo, Tohru!" said Uotani. "Take a look at what's on the board!"

A blue announcement was posted on the board. Tohru went over and looked at it. She started to jump up and down, looking really exciting.

"That is going to be really amazing!" she said excitedly. "I wonder who will get the lead parts!"

"I bet Prince Charming's gonna be Romeo," said Uotani.

"Or perhaps Kyo," said Hanajima.

"Huh?" said Yuki.

"Wha?" said Kyo. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm wondering who'll be Juliet," said Hanajima.

"Who knows?" said Uotani. "Maybe me."

"Certainly not you, Arisa," said Hanajima. "I cannot imagine you in a medieval dress."

Uotani thought it over for a minute. "You're right. That settles it, I'm trying for Mercutio."

"Good luck, Uo-chan!" said Tohru.

"Are you trying out, Tohru-kun?" asked Hanajima.

Tohru thought for a minute. "I don't think I'll get a part..."

"C'mon, it'll be fun," said Uotani.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" asked Kyo.

"The announcement on the board," said Uotani, exasperated.

Yuki and Kyo went over to the announcement. It read:

"Students: Kaibara High School will be performing 'Romeo and Juliet.' Anyone who wishes to try for a part or wishes to help with preparations in any way, please report to the gymnasium after school all this week. Not only do we need actors, but we also need stage hands. If you have any questions, please talk to Matoko Takei."

They stood stunned for a minute, letting the news sink. Their reactions were very different.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT STUPID IDIOT THINKING!" yelled Kyo.

"Interesting," said Yuki softly.

Uotani looked at Hanajima. "You win."

Hanajima smiled slightly. Tohru looked very confused.

After news began to circulate, nobody at the school could keep their minds focused on anything but the play. Teachers incorporated "Romeo and Juliet" into their lessons. Kyo got annoyed, Yuki just ignored it, Tohru didn't even notice, Hanajima and Uotani kept talking about who would be what, and everyone else had their own reactions.

Lunchtime was crazy. Lots of people were acting in front of their friends as to what part they would play. Obviously, the most popular parts were Romeo and Juliet.

"Tohru, you should try for Juliet," said Uotani.

"I'm not that good at acting," said Tohru, blushing.

"You really think a ditz like her would be good on the stage?" asked Kyo.

"Well, she'd be better than you," retorted Uotani.

"Oh yeah, Yankee?"

"Yeah."

"Uo-chan, Kyo-kun," said Tohru worriedly, trying to prevent them from getting into a fight.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun," said Hanajima. "Kyo has no intention of trying out for Juliet, I'm sure."

"That stupid cat isn't that stupid," said Yuki.

"What was that, damn rat!" asked Kyo.

_Later..._

Once they got home, Yuki and Kyo went to their rooms, while Tohru went to the kitchen. They had gone to the gym in order to try out, but they needed a monologue prepared. So, as Yuki and Kyo tried to find a monologue, Tohru prepared dinner. She had signed up to help with sets and props. Kyo and Yuki had signed up to try out for Romeo, although they might get other rolls in the play.

Dinner was REALLY quiet. Shigure, being suspicious of the unusual amount of silence and the missing glares between Yuki and Kyo.

"So," said Shigure, trying to stir up information.

"Hmm?" asked Tohru, who was also unnerved by the silence.

"What happened, Tohru?" asked Shigure. "Did Yuki or Kyo get into some sort of fight or did you yell at them?"

"Leave her alone," growled Kyo. "It's none of your damn business."

A few more minutes passed in silence.

"What is eating at you two?" asked Shigure. "You're not even trying to yell at each other or to even talk to Tohru! What's going on?" He was getting suspicious.

"Nothing," said Yuki and Kyo simultaneously. They both glared at each other, then looked away.

"Damn rat."

"Stupid cat."

Tohru smiled. They were just thinking about something.

Shigure saw Tohru smile. _What on earth is going on?_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 2

The next day, Yuki, Kyo, Uotani, Momiji, and Hatsuharu stayed after school to try out for the play. Chairs had been set up in the gym for the students. As each person tried, some booed, others applauded, and others cheered for actors they wanted to win. All the girls, with the exception of Uotani, cheered Yuki at the end of his monologue, which was an excerpt from "Hamlet," another Shakespearean play. Uotani used an excerpt from where Mercutio talks about Queen Mab, the fairies' midwife; she went on and on, and she ended it like she was in a great, painful rage. Kyo was greeted with enthusiastic, if not loud, applause with his monologue.

"Hey, Orangey," said Uotani after the auditions were over, "interesting choice. 'Tis the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon...' I didn't know you had that in you."

"Shut the hell up," spat Kyo. He was spontaneously mad, as usual. He didn't even know why he was mad, but he was.

"I liked the way you said your monologue, Uotani-san," said Yuki. "It was quite interesting how you talked about a fairy and got upset over it."

Uotani smiled.

They said goodby and left.

_Later..._

"How was the audition?" asked Tohru. She had gone straight home, as she really didn't think she could act the part.

"Fine," grunted Kyo and stomped upstairs.

Tohru looked greatly confused.

"Nothing's wrong, Honda-san," said Yuki. "He just is grumpy today."

Instead of calming her down, this only increased her worries. "Is he angry about something that I did? Did something happen at the audition? He seemed to have the monologue memorized when he was practicing this morning..." she broke off.

"He's fine," assured Yuki. "Just start cooking dinner, and he'll be downstairs." Yuki steered Tohru towards the kitchen.

Tohru smiled. "What shall I make for dinner, then?"

"Liver and leeks," responded Yuki.

"Liver and leeks it is," said Tohru cheerfully as she walked towards the kitchen.

Yuki smiled and shook his head. No matter how stressed or upset he was, he could look at her and talk with her and he'd feel better.

_Later..._

"I HATE LEEKS!" yelled Kyo.

"Uh, um, uh," said Tohru, trying to figure out a way to amend her mistake.

"Just eat it, stupid cat," said Yuki.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, DAMN RAT!"

"Kyo, Tohru slaved over a hot stove to prepare this meal," said Shigure. "Do you want it to go to waste?"

"LEEKS SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CREATED, FOR ALL I CARE!" yelled Kyo.

"If you don't like it, cook something else," said Yuki, getting slightly irritated.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO CONVINCE ME!" yelled Kyo as he stormed into the kitchen. Tohru followed him to try to help him.

Shigure waited a few minutes. "Well, this certainly is an improvement over last night's dinner," he said with a sigh.

"Huh?" asked Yuki.

"You both were so gloomy that Tohru and I were very worried about you both," he said. "Especially Tohru."

Yuki looked shocked. He had been so wrapped up in trying to memorize his monologue that he had completely forgotten everything else. _I should apologize to her._

Kyo came out, looking disgruntled. On a plate was a single sandwich.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun," said Tohru. "I'll go buy some more food tomorrow. I didn't realize that we had so little left in the fridge."

"Quit apologizing already,"said Kyo. "I already told you, I'm not mad."

"But I really am sorry," continued Tohru.

"Don't worry about it," said Kyo.

"But-"

"Honda-san," said Yuki, "if that stupid cat has the sense to tell you not to worry, then don't ."

"Damn rat," Kyo muttered under his breath.

_Later..._

Yuki knocked on Tohru's door.

"Come in!" said Tohru.

Yuki opened her door.

"Yuki-kun!" she said.

"Honda-san, I'm sorry if I made you worry," said Yuki. "Last night, I was really...busy, so I didn't have time to think about other things."

"It's alright," said Tohru cheerfully. "How did the auditions go?"

"They went alright, even for Kyo," said Yuki. "Momiji chose this really weird poem as his monologue, and he had half the audience laughing." Yuki continued to recount what had happened, and Tohru just listened.

_Next day..._

"HURRY UP, DAMN RAT! WE'RE _REALLY _GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Kyo up the stairs.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun is hurrying as fast as he can," said Tohru.

"Well, he can afford to be faster," said Kyo. "He moves like a snail."

Yuki came up behind him and slapped him.

"DAMN RAT!"

"Just shut up already," said Yuki. "If we really are so late, then why did you bother waiting for me?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Kyo.

"Because you're and idiot," replied Yuki promptly.

Kyo started snarling at Yuki while Tohru just walked, worried that a fight would break out.

_Later..._

There were a lot of people conjugated around the board when they got to the classroom. Sensei wasn't there, yet, so Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki headed over to Hanajima and Uotani.

"What's with all the people?" asked Kyo.

"They've chosen whose got what part," said Hanajima.

A few people came up to congratulate Yuki and Kyo, but before they could look at the board, Sensei walked into the room.

"Take your seats," she said. "You'll get a chance to look at the announcements later." She started the lesson.

_Later..._

The lunch bell had rung, and Hanajima, Uotani, and Tohru were heading down to the cafeteria. Kyo and Yuki had promised to meet them outside, but they wanted to look at the announcements. They walked over to the board, and couldn't believe their eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" said Kyo. Yuki didn't say it out loud, but he was thinking the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Romeo & Juliet.

Chapter 3

Kyo and Yuki both stormed through the front door of Shigure's house and stomped all the way to their rooms.

"Welcome back, Tohru," said Shigure when he saw her standing in the hallway. "Where are Yuki and Kyo?"

"Upstairs," said Tohru. "They're really mad right now."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know," she said. "They were fine before lunch, but at lunch, they were furious."

Shigure shook his head. "Don't worry, Tohru. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

_Next day..._

Tohru was busy fixing breakfast in the kitchen when Yuki came in.

"Honda-san?"

Tohru jumped like she'd been shot out of a cannon. "Yuki-kun! You scared me."

Yuki paused for a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts. "Honda-san, I'd like to apologize for worrying you."

"Hmm?"

"Yesterday...when Kyo and I were angry...we worried you, didn't we?"

"A little," admitted Tohru. "Why were you guys so mad?"

Yuki paused, not exactly sure how to say what the announcement had so boldly printed on it. "Well...that is...um..."

"What's going on?" asked Shigure. "What're you going to say to Tohru?"

"Shut up," snapped Yuki. He turned around and stomped off towards the table.

"HUH!" Tohru began working into a panicked state. "Did I do something? Did they have a really bad fight? Are they sick? Did something happen at school that I don't know about?"

"Calm down, Tohru," said Shigure. "They're probably just mad at each other."

Tohru finished making breakfast, then brought it out from the kitchen. Kyo and Yuki were glaring at each other, as though each of them was daring the other to move in any way. Shigure was just reading his paper. Tohru relaxed a little bit.

_Later..._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Uotani when she saw Kyo and Yuki. "I feel sorry for the producer!"

"Shut up, Yankee!" yelled Kyo.

Yuki shook his head in embarrassment.

Tohru looked greatly confused.

Hanajima looked at Tohru. "Go over to the announcement, and you'll see what we're talking about, Tohru."

Tohru nodded. She walked over to the board, but she couldn't find the announcement. She returned to her friends. "It's not there," she said.

"What's not there?" asked Yuki.

"The announcement should be on the board," said Hanajima. She left and came back. "How strange. It's missing."

"Or maybe stupid Sensei took it down," said Kyo. "That would be a relief."

"YUUKII-KUUUUUUUN!" came a cry.

They all looked up and saw several third year girls, all hiding something.

"What is it, sempai?" asked Yuki politely.

"We wanted to congratulate you on being in the play," said the girl with short black hair. "We also pitched in and bought you your costume!" They brought out a dress from behind their backs. It was light blue, with a long skirt, billowing sleeves, and a high neckline.

"How thoughtful of you," Yuki said politely. He smiled, but it was icy.

Tohru was even more confused. _What's going on?_

Kyo looked at the dress, then burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha, just like the cultural festival, hahahaha," he laughed.

Yuki punched him. Kyo then started snarling and they got into a loud argument.

"What's going on?" asked Tohru, very much confused.

"Well...y'see...you tell her, Hanajima," said Uotani, trying hard not to laugh.

"Kyo and Yuki got the lead roles," she said bluntly.

"That's wonderful," said Tohru.

"You're missing the point," said Uotani. "Kyo is Romeo and Yuki is...hahahahahahaha! It's so funny!" She had trouble not laughing.

"Yuki is Juliet," said Hanajima.

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly!" said Yuki, blushing.

Tohru finally got it. "Oh."

For the rest of the day, Yuki and Kyo both avoided everyone.

_Later..._

Kyo stormed off to the roof as soon as they got home. Yuki hid in his room. Tohru went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She found Shigure rummaging through the fridge.

"What're you looking for, Shigure-san?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, I'm just looking for a snack!" he said brightly. "But now that you're here, you can fix one for me!"

"Certainly," said Tohru. She started fixing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"So?" asked Shigure after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" asked Tohru.

"What's wrong with Yuki and Kyo?"

"Oh...um...well...uh...that is..." she said, trying to figure out how to tell Shigure without getting Kyo and Yuki mad at her.

"Yes?" he said, hoping she would tell.

"Um...our school is performing a school play, and...um...it's 'Romeo and Juliet' and...um..."

"And what?" asked Shigure, thinking that Yuki or Kyo was Romeo to Tohru's Juliet. He was so sure Tohru was Juliet. How could she not be?

"Kyo is Romeo...and-"

"And you're Juliet!" he said excitedly.

"NO! Good heavens, no," said Tohru. "I'm not Juliet. Yuki is."

There were several minutes of silence as Shigure absorbed the information.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Shigure. "YUKI'S JULIET AND KYO'S ROMEO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S JUST RIDICULOUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAIT TILL AYAA HEARS ABOUT THIS! YUKI'S JULIET, AND KYO'S ROMEO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS TOO-"

Shigure was pounded to the ground by both Yuki and Kyo.

"You tell Nii-san, and you die," said Yuki.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL SHIGURE!" yelled Kyo.

"Um...well... he kept asking and-"

"YOU NEVER TELL THAT DAMN DOG _ANYTHING_ THAT INVOLVES ROMANCE AND EITHER OF US!"

"Sorry, sorry," apologized Tohru, looking at her feet.

"Augh," said Kyo as he went into his room.

As soon as they heard his door shut, Yuki turned to Tohru. "Don't listen to that stupid cat, Honda-san."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault. Shigure would've found out sooner or later," Yuki said reasonably, trying to cheer her up.

"HELLO, AYAA!" came a cheerful voice from another room.

"SHIGURE!" yelled Yuki, racing into Shigure's room to get the phone.

Tohru continued to cook dinner, feeling very, very, VERY miserable.

I'm glad everybody likes it so far. It's going to get eviler(not even a word, but I still use it a lot anyway). Oh, and just to spoil it a little bit, Uotani got her part; she's Mercutio. The other characters will be revealed in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Romeo & Juliet.

Chapter 4

The weekend passed with very little incident. Kyo and Yuki hid in their rooms, only coming down for meals. Shigure was always making comments when they came down the stairs, like "Oh, look at Romeo and Juliet! They love each other so much that they-" or "Why, Romeo, where is your shining sun, Juliet, a.k.a., Yuki?", for all of which he was instantly punched, kicked, slapped, or something else. Tohru worked on her homework and went out a few times with Hanajima and Uotani.

Monday, the whole school knew who played what part. Romeo was Kyo Sohma, Juliet was Yuki Sohma, Motoko Minagawa was the Nurse, Uotani was Mercutio, Momiji was Tybalt, Haru was Count Paris, Kakeru Manabe was Benvolio, and the other characters were played by people in other classes. Hanajima and Tohru were on the stage-tech crew.

"Now!"said Matoko Takei after school, when all the people had been assembled. "Welcome to Kaibara's first ever production of 'Romeo and Juliet!' I hope everyone likes my choices, because you're stuck with them...Yes, Yuki?"

Yuki had raised his hand. "I do not wish to be Juliet," he said bluntly.

Everyone gasped. "But you have to be! You were born for that part!" cried Matoko.

"Then I'm NOT going to be Romeo!" said Kyo.

"No one asked you, stupid cat," muttered Yuki.

"Shut up, pretty boy," said Kyo.

Yuki didn't even respond. He just attacked Kyo with a right hook. Kyo went down on the ground, then jumped up and attacked Yuki. They both fought for a few minutes until Haru came in.

"Yuki, Kyo, stop," he said calmly, holding his hands out.

They stopped, but they glared at each other.

Makoto gathered his wits. "Well, do please try to get along; I'm happy with my choices, so we'd best make the best of it." Now, we'll start with handing out the script, and then, we'll begin rehearsal."

_Later..._

"Well? How'd it go?" asked a bouncy Shigure when Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru got home.

"WHY WOULD WE TELL YOU, YOU PERVERT!" shouted Kyo.

"For once, I agree with the stupid cat," said Yuki.

"IF YOU AGREE WITH ME, THEN DON'T CALL ME _STUPID_!" yelled Kyo.

Shigure and Tohru both kept their mouths shut until Yuki and Kyo disappeared. Shigure turned to Tohru.

"Well?"

Tohru thought for a moment. "They...were good. They're both excellent actors, but we only practiced the first act."

"How were they with the love parts?"

"Well...um...when we got to the masquerade party in Act I, Scene 5, where Romeo falls in love with Juliet...um...Kyo and Yuki both started fighting again," she said.

"Well, they would now, wouldn't they?" said Shigure, trying very hard not to laugh. "And what did the director do?"

"He said that was it after Haru broke up the fight," said Tohru.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Shigure. He went to answer it as Tohru went to fix dinner.

"YUUUKIIIII!" she heard a cheerful voice yell. "YUKI! YOUR OLDER BROTHER HAS COME! KYONKICHI! TOHRU! AYAME IS HERE!"

"GO TO HELL!" came the prompt response to Ayame's greeting.

"Ah, Tohru!" said Ayame, coming into the kitchen. "Wonderful to see you!"

"Hello, Ayame-san!" said Tohru cheerfully.

"I heard from Gure-san that your school would be performing 'Romeo and Juliet,' and I just wanted to tell you that I, of course, will make you a gown that will simply suit your part as Juliet to Yuki's Romeo!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh, I'm not Juliet," said Tohru, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh?" said Ayame.

"Kyo's Romeo and Yuki is -"

Ayame was hit on the back of the head. "She doesn't have to tell you, Nii-san," said Yuki.

"Well," said Ayame. "If you're not Juliet, then who is?"

Shigure looked at Yuki. Yuki glared at Shigure. Ayame saw where Shigure was looking.

"My younger brother is Juliet!" yelled Ayame with absolute delight. "I will make you the perfect gown! And I will make sure that Kyonkichi also gets the perfect suit! You will both shine as Romeo and Juliet!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" responded both Yuki and Kyo, who had just joined them.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVEN _WANT_ TO BE ROMEO WHEN THAT GODDAMN RAT IS JULIET! IT'S DISGUSTING!" said Kyo.

"I certainly don't want you anywhere _near_ me at all, Nii-san," said Yuki. "And I certainly _don't _want to play Juliet."

"But you _do _make a good girl," smirked Kyo.

Yuki punched him. Kyo tried to kick Yuki, but Yuki dodged and hit Kyo with a high kick that sent Kyo flying through the door.

"Yuki," whined Shigure. "Don't go destroying my house!"

"Shut up!" yelled Yuki.

"DAMN RAT!" yelled Kyo.

"If you weren't so stupid, maybe you could've dodged it," said Yuki.

"SHUT UP, DAMN RAT!" yelled Kyo.

"Kyo-kun, are you alright!" asked Tohru.

"He's fine, Honda-san," said Yuki.

Shigure sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

"AAAAAAAAHH!" yelled Tohru. "DINNER!" She ran inside.

"Good call, Gure-san!" said Ayame cheerfully.

"Not at all, Aaya!" responded Shigure.

A/N: That's it for now! In the third chapter, I think I spelled Aaya's name wrong. I'M SO SORRY! This chapter wasn't that interesting. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update. Saturday was Dancin' on the Avenue(which was...alright), Sunday I was tired, and yesterday my cousins came over. Thanks for all the reviews, though! And now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 5

Dinner was only slightly burnt, thanks to Shigure's sharp sense of smell. Ayame insisted upon sticking around for dinner, much to Yuki's and Kyo's horror. Dinner involved a lot of yelling, a bit of food flying from Yuki at Shigure and Ayame, and finishing with Kyo and Yuki fighting again; as usual, Yuki kicked Kyo through the paper door while Shigure whined about Yuki and Kyo constantly destroying his house.

"If you have a problem with it, then get rid of that stupid cat!" yelled Yuki, stomping off to his room. Kyo followed suit.

Shigure sighed. "Must they always destroy this house?"

Tohru smiled, then retreated to the kitchen to wash dishes. Yuki snuck down from his room and joined her in the kitchen.

"Honda-san?" he asked.

"Hm?" responded Tohru.

"How do you think the play will turn out?" asked Yuki, afraid of her answer.

Tohru thought for a minute. "I don't know. You two are constantly bickering, but if you agree to get along until the play is over, then it might be a huge success." She smiled at Yuki. "Both you and Kyo are very good actors. That's why you both got really good parts."

Yuki thought for a minute. Yes, he had to admit it, Kyo was a good actor. And as much as he hated to admit it, Kyo probably would make a better Romeo than he would. But why did he end up as Juliet? Unless...that incident at the cultural festival had convinced people Yuki would make a very pretty girl. _Dammit,_ thought Yuki.

_Later..._

Kyo lay on the roof, watching the sky. When Ayame had insisted on staying the night, he thought it would be safer sleeping on the roof than going to sleep in his room; if Ayame tried to sleep with Kyo again, he'd kill the damn snake for sure.

He heard someone come up the ladder. Silently, he cursed. He wanted to be alone and not disturbed.

"Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru as her head poked out onto the roof. "Kyo-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Kyo half-heartedly. He was alright, but he was also extremely ticked off. He hated that damn rat, and now he had to deal with him in a play! And, although it was fun to see Yuki in a dress and make fun of him for being a pretty girl, he wasn't ecstatic about playing the other major role.

"Why're you up here?" she asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"Felt like it," said Kyo.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Kyo just enjoyed Tohru's presence.

"Kyo," said Tohru, "what do you think of acting as Romeo?"

Kyo thought for a minute. "I think the coward's a complete fool blinded by passion for this girl who is supposedly his enemy."

Tohru giggled. "You sounded like Yuki-kun for a minute."

Kyo growled. Tohru laughed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Kyo asked a question. "How do you think the play will turn out?"

Tohru smiled. "I honestly don't know. But Yuki also asked me that question." Kyo silently swore. A lot. "I told him that if you two would agree to get along until the end of the play that the play would probably be great."

Kyo looked at her, then looked towards the woods. "You of all people should know I would never be able to get along with that damn rat."

Tohru shook her head. "Perhaps not, but it's worth a try."

_Next day..._

Everyone was working hard after school that day. Tohru, Hanajima, and the other stage-tech crew members were working on the sets and the props; they were having trouble coming up with swords. The actors were all rehearsing. Today, they were rehearsing Act II(A/N: this includes the famous balcony scene where Romeo and Juliet agree to marry each other as well as their marriage.). Much to Uotani's, Haru's, and Momiji's surprise, Yuki and Kyo weren't arguing, but they weren't exactly doing an adequate job of portraying two lovers exchanging vows. Matoko Takei kept telling them to act more like they were in love.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" was Kyo's prompt response. Yuki just glared at Matoko.

"Never mind," said Matoko in a small voice.

When the actors and the stage-tech crew members took a break, Uotani, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Yuki joined Hanajima and Tohru. Momiji was hyper, so Kyo was punching him, Haru was leaning against a wall, Yuki was trying to get Kyo to stop punching Momiji, and Uotani, Hanajima and Tohru were talking.

"I'm surprised anger-management boy and the prince have been getting along," said Uotani.

"It is strange to see them get along, especially since they seem to hate each other," agreed Hanajima.

"But if this keeps up, we might have a hit," said Uotani. "That would be interesting."

"Indeed," said Hanajima. "What I find surprising is that Yuki and Kyo are actually trying to get along. That never happens."

"Haha," said Tohru, slightly nervous. It seemed that Yuki and Kyo were actually listening to her, but how long would it be until they both snapped?

_Later..._

Yuki and Kyo both promptly went their separate ways when they got home; Yuki went to his secret base, Kyo went to the roof. Tohru went to work to make dinner, reflecting on the days events.

"Well?" asked Shigure, sneaking up behind Tohru.

Tohru jumped. "Y-you scared me, Shigure-san," she gasped. "They actually tried to get along!"

"Really?" said Shigure, startled. That never happens.

"Yes!" said Tohru happily as she continued to make dinner.

Dinner was strained. Both Kyo and Yuki were itching to fight each other, but because of what Tohru had said, they tried to be civilized. It was a good effort, but...

"So, our little flower tells me you two are getting along," said Shigure.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" responded Kyo.

"Who would want to get along with that stupid cat?" asked Yuki sarcastically.

"WHO'D WANT TO GET ALONG WITH YOU, DAMN RAT!" yelled Kyo.

"At least I can keep my temper under control," he said.

"OH YEAH! YOU'RE SO GIRLY YOU MAKE A GODDAMN GOOD JULIET!" yelled Kyo.

Yuki didn't even respond; he just kicked Kyo. Kyo went flying out of the house.

"Yuki," said Shigure.

"He deserved it," said Yuki coldly.

Tohru looked very startled. "Uh..."

"He'll be fine, Honda-san," said Yuki, continuing to eat.

"Right," said Tohru.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Shigure. He left.

"IS AYAME TELLING THE TRUTH! IS MY KYO-KUN ROMEO! IS HE REALLY GOING TO BE PERFORMING IN A PLAY!"

"Oh, crap," said Kyo and ran into the forest.

"Kyo-kun," said Tohru.

Kagura came into the room. "Where is Kyo-kun?"

"He just ran away," said Yuki, slightly glaring at one of the serving plates for some random reason.

"KYYYYYYYYOOOOOO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" yelled Kagura as she chased after Kyo.

"Haha," said Tohru nervously. _Kyo-kun's not going to like this,_ she thought.

That's it for chapter five! I just threw Kagura in there randomly(although I think her Kyo-obsession is funny.). The next chapter is probably going to be short, but soon the actual play! Yay! That's going to take up(I hope) five chapters, one chapter for each act.

Reviewers:

Kokari: I may be evil, but I'm not THAT evil!( Even though I like a-bombs(heeheehee!))

Thank you everybody who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm seriously insulted, but I suppose part of it is my fault. I didn't say there were any pairings, but I didn't say there were. So now, I'm writing this so it's in black and white: THERE ARE _NO _PAIRINGS IN THIS STORYThis story is entirely for fun.(and I like to be evil to characters)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Romeo & Juliet.

Chapter 6

Before long, a month had passed and the performance was looming closer and closer. And, much to Matoko Takei's chagrin, Kyo and Yuki still promptly refused to do _any_ love scenes, which is what has made "Romeo and Juliet" famous.

"But you have to!" whined Takei, his patience wearing thin. "It's in the play."

"NO WAY AM I DOING A GODDAMN STUPID LOVE SCENE WITH THAT STUPID YUKI!" yelled Kyo for the thousandth time.

"And there is no way I will do any sort of love scene with that stupid cat," said Yuki.

"But you have to!" insisted Takei. "The play is this Friday, and if you don't do the love scenes, the play will be a complete disaster!"

"THEN THE PLAY WILL BE A DISASTER!" said Kyo.

Takei, Kyo, and Yuki were in what was now becoming the daily argument of doing the love scenes(A/N: the only scenes they are really mad at doing is Act I, Scene 5, and Act V, Scene 3, where they're actually supposed to kiss. Other love scenes are Act II, Scene 2, and Act III, Scene 5). The rest of the actors suggested switching one of the parts, but Takei insisted that Yuki and Kyo were perfect for the two lovers. No one else, save some _very_ insistent members of Yuki's fan club, agreed.

Takei started getting mad. "The play will _not_ be a failure because you two will be in it and play your parts!" he yelled.

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" yelled Kyo.

Takei sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then consider hell to be frozen over! You're both doing the damn parts!"

"Matoko Takei," said someone. "Perhaps someone else should play one of their parts."

"NO!" said Takei. "No one else will play these parts!"

"He's too damn stubborn," huffed Uotani.

"Perhaps," said Hanajima. "But they really do make a good couple."

Tohru laughed nervously. She knew Kyo and Yuki were ready to jump at each other's throats. It was only a matter of time until their anger boiled over. And once it did, she was _pretty_ sure one of them, if not both, was going to end up hospitalized.

They were rehearsing the entire play, as the whole week was going to be spent making final preparations. The stage crew was ready with all the props and sets, and most of the lighting was done. They just needed to hang the curtains, which was turning out to be trickier than they thought. The rest of the play, save the scenes where Yuki and Kyo were acting together, had gone together pretty smoothly. Momiji was very good at playing Tybalt, to everyone's surprise. And Uotani's portrayal of Mercutio had stunned everyone.

Right now, they were trying to practice the balcony scene. Kyo and Yuki weren't cooperating, fighting as hard as they could without destroying the sets and causing physical damage to anyone in the play, although they both wanted to put Takei in a coma.

"Try it once more, from the beginning of the scene," said Takei.

Yuki went offstage as Kyo went to stage left.

"Begin."

Kyo started reciting his lines. "He jests at scars that never felt a wound."

Yuki entered the makeshift balcony.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East, and Juliet is the sun- do I _really _have to say that line?"

Everyone sighed. "Yes," said Takei. "You have to say that line. _It's in the damn script._"

_Later..._

Yuki and Kyo were completely silent over dinner. Tohru was quiet, and Shigure was out visiting Ayame. After a few more tries, they had somewhat completed the balcony scene. But, they still refused outright to do the party scene. And they weren't very convincing with the death scene.

_Who could blame them? _thought Tohru. _After all, they're both guys and they _do _hate each other._

They finished eating dinner. Kyo went up to the roof and Yuki helped Tohru with the dishes.

"Honda-san," said Yuki.

"Hm?"

"I was curious...what do you do if you don't want to do something, but someone else keeps insisting you do it?"

Tohru thought for a minute. "I compromise."

Yuki nodded and smiled slightly. "Maybe I can compromise if that stupid cat can."

_Later..._

_Damn rat,_ thought Kyo. _I don't wanna do a damn play with that stupid rat where _I _have to...ugh, don't think about it._

"Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru, her head sticking up onto the roof.

Kyo looked over at her. "Huh? What?"

Tohru just smiled and sat down next to him. Kyo looked at the sky, slightly blushing. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach. "Hey...what do you think is gonna happen?"

"Huh?" asked Tohru.

"With the play and all," muttered Kyo. "D'you think we can pull it together?"

Tohru smiled. "Yes!"

Kyo looked at her in disbelief. Then he smiled. "Yeah...maybe I can," he said softly to himself.

Tohru was confused, but she continued to smile. _It will be interesting to see what compromise they come up with,_ she thought.

_Thursday afternoon..._

"That's a rap!" said Takei, still in denial about Yuki's and Kyo's sudden change of attitude. They had talked to each other and had decided to fake the kissing by having Kyo step in front of Yuki. Takei wasn't ecstatic about this, but it was the best that they were willing to offer.

Most people were still stunned. Uotani took the opportunity to tease Kyo mercilessly. Momiji also joined in, but unlike Uotani, who Kyo couldn't hurt because she was a girl, was pounded ten times as hard as he normally was. Haru had to drag Momiji away from Kyo. Yuki was also being teased by the boys, but after one glare, they backed off.

Tohru was the only one not really surprised by a compromise. She was just as surprised as everyone else about what the compromise was, but she wasn't surprised about their willingness to compromise.

Now, the play was tomorrow, and everyone had butterflies in their stomachs. _I wonder how this play will turn out,_ thought Tohru.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Now we get to the good stuff: the play! Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I was on vacation.

DSC: _You're lying..._

A/N: Rrrghhh!...Alright, I wasn't.(damn self-conscience) I just don't like "Romeo and Juliet", so I've been avoiding it. But that's just me. (I wonder why I even chose to do this story. Oh, that's right. I wanted to be evil to Yuki and Kyo)

Disclaimer: I don't own "Romeo and Juliet", and I'm _so_ glad I don't. I also don't own Furuba.

**Chapter 7**

"Places, everyone!" shouted Takei. "We're almost ready to begin!"

It was Friday evening, and the seats in the auditorium were filling up. The sets for the first act were prepped and ready, and the actors were all in costumes, courtesy of Ayame(much to Kyo's and Yuki's chagrin). The lights were ready, the props were set, and all of the stage crew was on standby. All they needed was for the clock to strike 7 and the play would begin.

Almost all the adult Sohmas had come. Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Kazuma, Kunimitsu, and Akito(to Yuki's, Kyo's, Tohru's, Haru's, and Momiji's horror) were in the audience. Tohru's grandfather had also come. In fact, the majority of the school and their parents had come.

"Break a leg!" said Uotani.

"Good luck!" said Tohru.

Then, the play began.

The chorus went on stage, and he began. "Two houses, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." Then, he exited.

The actors who played Sampson and Gregory stepped onto the stage, side by side. They began the play(A/N: I'm not going to write the whole play). Then, Abram and Balthasar entered on the stage. Sampson insulted them, and then they fought. Kakeru Manabe, Benvolio, made his appearance.

"Part, fools!

Put up your swords. You know not what you do."

Then, Momiji as Tybalt appeared. "What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?

Turn thee, Benvolio! look upon thy death."

Manabe retorted, "Oh yeah?" The audience laughed. Takei slapped his head, along with a few other people behind the stage. Manabe was slightly confused, then remembered that that _wasn't _what he was supposed to say. "Wups! Um...I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword,

Or manage it to part these men with me."

"Okay!" said Momiji happily. The audience laughed harder. Haru looked slightly amused, Hanajima showed no emotion, as usual, Uotani and Yuki shook their heads, Kyo looked like he would love to pound Momiji, and Takei hit his head with his hand. Tohru tried to catch Momiji's attention.

"Momiji! Momiji! That's not what you're supposed to say!" whispered Tohru as loudly as she could without the audience hearing her.

Momiji looked confused for a moment, then remembered his lines. "What, drawn, and talk of peace? I hate the word

As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee.

Have at thee, coward!"

Momiji started fighting Manabe with the plastic swords the stage crew had managed to find. An officer and a few stage crew members who had volunteered to play citizen roles and minstrels, including Tohru and Hanajima, came out and said, "Down with the Capulets! Down with the Montagues!"

Lord Montague, Lady Montague, Lord Capulet, and Lady Capulet showed up. Lord Capulet and Lord Montague wanted to fight, but their wives wouldn't let them. Then the prince showed up and broke the fight up with a long speech. Then, all but Manabe, Lord Montague, and Lady Montague left the stage. They start talking about how strange Romeo(Kyo) is acting. Kyo enters and Lord and Lady Montague leave.

_Oh great,_ thought Kyo.

Manabe walked over and said, "Good morrow, cousin."

Kyo promptly replied without thinking, "What's so great about it?" The audience laughed. Then, Kyo remembered his lines. "Uh...is the day so young?"

"But new struck nine," said Manabe happily.

Kyo had started acting moody, but now he _really _was. "Ay me! sad hours seem long.

Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

"It was," said Manabe, slightly soberly. "What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours."

Kyo replied, "Not having that which having makes them short."

Manabe and Kyo continued to act out the play. Kyo was obviously getting moodier by the second, which only made Manabe amused, which only served to irritate Kyo even more.

Finally, the first scene was over. When Kyo got off-stage, he almost collapsed.

"Don't collapse, stupid cat," said Yuki quietly. He was in a dark-blue dress, so he was very mad.

"I won't, damn rat," said Kyo, resisting the urge to yell. Barely.

Haru(Paris), Lord Capulet, and Hanajima as a servant went on stage. Lord Capulet and Haru were discussing who Juliet might marry, and Lord Capulet was telling Haru to woo her. When Haru and Lord Capulet went offstage, Hanajima said, "Find them out whose names are written here? It is written that the shoemaker should meddle with his yard and the tailor with his cil and the fisher with his pencil and the painter with his nets, but I am sent to find those persons whose names are here writ, and can never find what names the writing person hath here writ. I must to the learned. In good time." She said it all without emotion.

"Someone else might've been better," said Uotani. Yuki nodded. Momiji nodded furiously. Takei slapped himself for what must've been the fiftieth time since the play began.

Manabe and Kyo went on stage and acted out their parts, even if Manabe's hyper activeness got Kyo a little ticked.

Then, scene three came, and Yuki was absolutely dreading it. Lady Capulet and Minagawa walked onstage. When Minagawa called for Yuki, she went, "Oh, Yu-I mean- What, Juliet," for which Takei slapped himself with the script. Someone in the stage crew muttered, "How airheaded can she get?"

Yuki walked on stage. Tohru could hear the laughter of Ayame and Shigure as they saw Yuki wearing a dress. Yuki started fuming, but still acted, trying very hard to ignore the two laughing idiots.

"Someone out to lock those two out," muttered Kyo, who was standing right next to Tohru.

"You said it," agreed Uotani.

"Indeed," muttered Hanajima. But soon, everyone heard them squeak and settle down. Hanajima had a smug look on her face. (A/N: guess)

"Hanajima," muttered Uotani, "what did you do?"

"Heh," was the only response that came out of her mouth.

Minagawa managed to blunder through her lines while bashing her eyes at Yuki, which only caused Yuki to stiffen. Kyo rolled his eyes at this.

Scene four rolled around. Kyo, Uotani, and Manabe walked on stage. Kyo seemed much more relieved because now he didn't have to be alone on the stage talking with Manabe. Uotani did an excellent job with her Queen Mab speech(Queen Mab is the fairies' midwife; she also tends to cause dreams and hurts ladies who "dream on kisses"). They left the stage, Kyo only slightly agitated.

"Excellent job, Arisa," said Hanajima.

"Yes!" said Tohru.

Now, Scene five. Takei was dreading this scene, mainly because Romeo and Juliet first meet and sparks go flying(HINT HINT HINT). The beginning of the scene went smoothly, even though Momiji said his lines happily, which caused the audience to laugh.

Then, Kyo started talking to Yuki. But instead of saying his lines with any emotions, he just rambled them. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this;

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand,

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Kyo and Yuki both couldn't disguise looks of great dislike and disgust, even though they were just acting.

Yuki responded, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." He too said his lines as quickly as he could.

Kyo responded, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, _dear _saint, let lips do what hands do!

They pray; grant thou, les faith turn to despair." Almost everyone caught the sarcasm that Kyo put on "dear".

Yuki shook in anger, as well as turned red. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Kyo looked repulsed. "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.

Thus from my ips, by thine my sin is purged."

They faux kissed. Some of the audience members sighed loudly(A/N: think of two particular Sohmas who are the romantic type, but also annoying as hell), but some of the more rowdy crew members whistled a little bit. Minagawa sighed, and Takei turned a little red.

It barely lasted five seconds, but both Kyo and Yuki looked like they were about to strangle each other.

"Fight, fight, fight!" whispered Uotani quietly. Hanajima nodded. Tohru looked ready to freak.

Yuki said his next lines rather stiffly. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Kyo looked like he'd rather die. "Rrgh! Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again." They faux kissed again, with the same results.

Yuki and Kyo stared at each other for a few seconds, ready to fight. But Yuki said, "You kiss by th' book."

The finish of the scene went very smoothly. Now, at the end of the act, they had a five-minute interval to allow the stage crew to change the scenes. Kyo and Yuki spent much of that time arguing and insulting each other.

That's the end of act one. In case you were wondering, I do have "Romeo and Juliet" in front of me, so I am quoting the lines. I actually thought about quoting the entire act, but decided not to. It'd be too long(not that I don't mind, I just hate "Romeo and Juliet" and didn't want to have to type it up.).

Okay, question for all of you. I have written an evil alternate ending to "Romeo and Juliet". It has absolutely _NOTHING AT ALL_ to do with Furuba. Should I put it at the end of this story or not? Put it in your reviews, please!(It'd be a bonus chapter)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm still unsure as to if I'm going to add the bonus chapter...but...I might.(Oh, it involves Romeo and Juliet dying, so if you like them, then don't read it.) This is Act II of "Romeo and Juliet", and yes, I do have a copy sitting in front of me as I write this(how else could I quote?)

Disclaimer: I own neither Fruits Basket or Romeo and Juliet. Of course, if I did write Romeo and Juliet...heehee...EVIL THINGS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!

It took a few minutes for Kyo and Yuki to settle down after their tussle. In the time the chorus said his lines, both Yuki and Kyo managed to spout eighteen more insults at each other before Kyo had to go on stage. Scene one went by fast, as Uotani and Manabe just talked. Manabe actually was pretty good at this scene as he tried to call for Kyo.

Now, scene two. (The balcony scene!) Kyo went on stage and said, "He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Then, Yuki showed up in the balcony. Kyo then grumbled through his lines, the words meshing together so no one could understand him. "Butsoft. whatlightthroughyonderwindowbreaks. tistheeastandjulietisthesun. Arisefairsunandkilltheenviousmoonwhoisalreadysickandpalewtihgriefthatthouhermaidartfarmorefairthanshe. Benothermaidsincesheisenvious. Hervestalliveryisbutsickandgreencandnonebutdowearit. Castitoff..._damn_...itismylady;oitismyloveothatsheknewshewereshespeaksyetshesaysnothingwhatofthathereyediscoursesiwillansweritiamtooboldtisnottometwoofthefaireststarsinall...aah, screw it." He gave up and said, "Basically, the idiot is saying he likes the girl, got it!" The audience laughed. Yuki frowned, but said his line. Kyo looked like he was about to charge at Yuki. He shook with rage. "Shespeaksospeakagainbrightangelforthouartasgloriousasarat'sass..beingovermyheadasisawingedmessengerofhelluntothewhite-upturnedwoneringeyesofmortalsthatfallbacktogazeonhimwhenhebestridesthelazy-pacingcloudsandsailsuponthebosomoftheair." Few people noticed the changes Kyo had made, but those who did laughed.

Yuki looked disgusted as he said his lines. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" yelled Kyo.

"It's not like I _meant_ it," muttered Yuki loud enough for Kyo to hear.

"OH YEAH? STUPID RAT! IF I REALLY _WERE_ ROMEO, I WOULD'VE SHOT MYSELF!"

"Well, your character still ends up dying in the end."

"I DAMN WELL KNOW THAT!"

"Just shut up, stupid cat."

"DON'T TELL ME WHEN TO SHUT UP!"

"Kyo-kun," whispered Tohru. Kyo looked at her, then saw that she was pointing towards the audience. Kyo turned bright red.

He said his line. Yuki continued to say his lines, but he too began to shake with anger. They continued to say their lines, each getting more agitated. Finally, Kyo cracked again, halfway through the scene.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled before jumping up on top of the makeshift balcony(which was barely an inch above Kyo's head) and tried to hit Yuki. Yuki blocked, but a fight broke out. The audience watched, and thinking it was part of the play, began to laugh. Takei signaled for the curtains to go down before he walked over to Kyo and Yuki. Kyo was lying on the floor because Yuki had just nailed him with a punch.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!" yelled Takei. "YOU'RE MAKING US LOOK LIKE FOOLS!"

"WHO GIVES A DAMN!" shouted Kyo back.

It took five minutes before Kyo calmed down enough to continue the play. They finished the scene, then moved on to the next scene. That scene went by rather quickly, as Kyo only had to converse with Friar Laurence. The fourth scene was more up Kyo's alley, as he could act more like a punk and less like a prissy. Minagawa, however, was not entirely thrilled about this scene, but then, who could blame her? The nurse got picked on. Yuki performed scene five with grace, and Minagawa often sighed when she spoke, which irritated Yuki to no end.

Then, the sixth scene. Kyo and the friar went on stage. Kyo looked about ready to kill someone, and the actor next to him was rather jumpy. Yuki entered the stage, but although they both wished each other death, they didn't fight. When the curtains went down, they broke into a fist fight.

"BOYS!" yelled the principal. This got Kyo's and Yuki's attentions. The principal looked sternly at Yuki and Kyo. "You are NOT supposed to be fighting at school! Therefore, you both will be suspended for a week after the play is over!"

Both just glared at the principal before spouting insults at each other.

"Didn't you hear me?" asked the principal.

Well, that was short. Sorry, but I don't want to write out the whole act. So I just decided to summarize how the characters are going. That and it's midnight here in California, and my sister's having a slumber party(and they are LOUD! I mean, I'm on the opposite side of the house and I can _STILL_ hear them.). Oh, and thanks to all those who put in reviews.

Special Notice: From July 13 to the 24 I will be in Europe, so (obviously) I won't be able to update. I will try (key word: _try_) to update once more before I go on my trip. But don't count on it, I'm pretty busy this weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY( I could just go on and on and on, couldn't I?) SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I am SINCERELY sorry I haven't updated. (I procrastinate)

I plan on getting this done before school starts up again(school...bleargh!). For those of you who were reading A Furuba Twist on Dracula, I decided to revise that. I may not post it again, but it wasn't that good to begin with.(The only good thing I've seen about Nosferatu was in the 1979 version, at the beginning with mummified corpses).

I also have another idea for a story which I will start right after this. Of course, as the reviewers, you'll have to help me.(I'll explain when I start that story).

Enough rambling. Here's Act III of Romeo and Juliet.

Chapter 9

Kyo and Yuki were still fuming when it was time for Act III to begin. They were glaring so fiercely at each other that no one dared to even try to stop them. They scared half the stage members. Even Tohru was afraid they were going to break out into a huge fight.

Manabe and Uotani went on stage, along with a few other stage crew members. They began the play, heedless to the tension behind the stage.

They were lucky.

Yuki and Kyo were still snarling at each other, hoping to be able to kill each other before the end of the play. The rest of the stage crew was staying away from them as much as possible, avoiding the cousins as Tohru and Haru tried to keep an actual fight from breaking out again. Kyo and Yuki were arguing so much that Kyo missed his cue and the rest of the actors had to react the part...twice.

"HEY, ORANGE-TOP, GET OUT HERE!" yelled Uotani after they had tried three times to cue him in.

Kyo growled, but went on stage and acted, much to his chagrin.

(A/N: just as a notice, so you all can have a good laugh, in the play, Mercurtio challenges Tybalt to a duel and dies. Then, Romeo challenges Tybalt to a duel, and Tybalt dies.)

Momiji said, "Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford

No better term than this: thou art a villain," with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, same to you, you damn rabbit," muttered Kyo before saying, "Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee

Doth much excuse the appertaining rage

To such a greeting. Villain I am none.

Therefore farewell. I see thou knowest me not."

Momiji, forgetting he was acting, said, "Oh, I think I know you pretty well, Kyo."

"WHAT WAS THAT!" shouted Kyo.

"Oh, you're always sulky when you get in a fight with Yuki!" said Momiji, completely oblivious to the ticking bomb.

Three.

"You never win in fights, and so you always seem to be really mad!"

Two.

"You really just don't like to lose!"

One.

"Because then, you think that you will never be accepted."

Kyo, forgetting that he had a wooden sword(which would've been a better way to beat Momiji up...er, sorry, got evil thoughts), ran head long at Momiji. Momiji, however, simply dodged the oncoming freight train and smiled.

Last straw.

This time, Kyo remembered his sword and drew it. Momiji was hopping up and down happily as Kyo snuck up behind him.

THWACK

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAHHHHHH! KYO'S HITTING ME!" cried Momiji.

"YOU DESERVE IT, YOU DAMN KID!" yelled Kyo.

"KYO-KUN!" yelled Tohru.

Kyo backed off.

"Well, doesn't this change the script," said Uotani. "Wasn't Momiji supposed to kill me, first?"

"WHAT, YOU WANNA DIE, YANKEE!" yelled Kyo(he's in, what my sister likes to call, a creepy evil demon mode).

"Geez, you are worked up, aren't you," said Uotani, inciting Kyo.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Kyo said and smashed the set.

"DON'T DESTROY THE SET, YOU STUPID CAT!" said Yuki.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO, DAMN RAT!" yelled Kyo.

"Or what?"

Kyo just attacked Yuki. Both boys started fighting, and Yuki, as always, was winning. But, no matter, they kept on fighting.

"Bring down the curtain!" said Takei.

The curtain went down, landing on top of Yuki and Kyo. As stage curtains are usually heavy, Yuki and Kyo were pinned.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!" said Tohru, panicking, as usual.

"Tohru, calm down," said Uotani. "They'll be okay."

"Yes, they are completely fine," assured Hanajima.

Meanwhile, Takei was in tears. "My play is ruined!" he cried. A few sympathetic members went over to condole him.

"Personally, I think this play is much better," said Uotani.

"I agree," said Hatsuharu.

"Yup!" said Momiji.

Hanajima nodded.

Tohru was too preoccupied with making sure Kyo and Yuki were alright to respond.

_One hour later..._

The play never got back together. The members tried to skip to scene 2 of act III, but neither Kyo nor Yuki wanted to do it anymore. And, both had recieved week-long suspensions.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK!" said Kyo, fuming loudly.

"Shut up, stupid cat," said Yuki, quietly fuming.

Tohru just smiled her nervous smile and continued to walk home.

When they got back, they saw Shigure and Ayame in stitches. They were both rolling on the floor. Several bottles of sake were next to them.

"Ah, if it isn't the illustrious Romeo and Juliet, come home!" said Ayame.

"Ah, but Aaya, these two hate each other so much they can't even collaborate well!"

"Too true, Gure-san, too true."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled Kyo and Yuki while Tohru tried to stutter a greeting.

"Why, to congratulate you both on your magnificent play!" said Shigure. "That's the best laugh I've had in years."

"Same here!" said Ayame. "Even Tori-san was laughing!"

"Whatever," said Kyo and escaped to the roof. Yuki just walked up the stairs. Tohru stood stunned for a few minutes before saying good-night.

Once she had gotten ready for bed, she turned to her picture of her mother. "Oh, Mom, today was fun! It's too bad the play didn't turn out. It was still fun while it lasted! Who knows, maybe it's better for them to keep fighting."

_One week later..._

"WHAT!" yelled Yuki and Kyo simultaneously.

"The audience loved the play so much," repeated Takei, "that they want an encore performance! I've decided we'll do it at the end of this week!"

Kyo and Yuki both looked like they were about to faint.

"Whoa," remarked Haru.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, are you alright?" asked Tohru.

They both gulped and nodded. One more performance to do.

NOT ON THEIR LIVES!

"Takei-san," said Yuki calmly, "although it was an honor to do this play, we do not wish to do another performance."

"Please! Please!" begged Takei.

"Take a hike," said Kyo. "We're not doing the damn play."

Takei crumbled in the hallway.

"Are you sure?" asked Tohru.

"Positive," they both said before they pounded the hell out of each other.

THE END

I know, I said I'd do all five acts, but screw it. I really don't like 'Romeo and Juliet'. Besides, it's more fun if people ruin it.(heeheehee...evil...evil...evil thoughts.)

Next chapter will be the famous(or not) ALTERNATE ENDING OF "ROMEO AND JULIET"! It will include decapitation, a-bombs, the deaths of Romeo and Juliet, a giant, and everyone in the alternate world, and, my personal favorites(next to the a-bombs...gotta have the a-bombs...) INTERDIMENSIONAL PORTALS!(don't ask)

I'll update tomorrow, this time. Thank you for all those who reviewed.


	10. Evil Alternate Ending to R&J

**Alternate Ending to "Romeo and Juliet"**

This is something I came up with. I don't like the ending to Romeo and Juliet. In fact, I don't like Romeo and Juliet at all! That's why I'm so evil to them. BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh, and this has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH FRUITS BASKET! THE OFFICIAL STORY STOPS AT CHAPTER 9(sorry, but I didn't want to continue).

Disclaimer: I don't own "Romeo and Juliet"

Just before Act V, Scene 3, Romeo and Juliet are sucked through an interdimensional portal into a barbaric dimension where cannibals find them and tear them limb from limb while Romeo and Juliet scream in pain until they die. Then, they go to hell. Meanwhile, a giant comes along and squashes the cannibals and takes Romeo's and Juliet's bones and grinds them up to make his bread. But, the apothecary's poison gets mixed in with the bread and poisons it. The giant eats the poisoned bread and dies. Then, water sprites from the Nile come and do the "Dance of Decapitation" on the giant's corpse. Romeo and Juliet see all this from hell and reason with the devil to go to God. God sees the water sprites and throws a giant A-bomb on them, which destroys the whole world.

I know, short and sweet(well, more evil than sweet...evil thoughts, evil thoughts.). But, this story came up with a prompt in my english class. My teacher saw it and laughed. A lot of other students saw it, too. Most of them looked at me like I was crazy. My sister's crazier(dogs, dogs, dogs...she knows more dog types than I thought existed!). She also thought up a dance for the "Dance of Decapitation".

Oh, bubbles078, I liked your ending, hence the reason I haven't written an alternate ending for it. However, since you challenged me in one of your earlier reviews...(evil grin).

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.

Well, sayonara until next time.(which won't be that long...I hope...ugh, stupid teacher's coffee thing Mom's hosting...and my sister just HAD to be at a birthday party...er, sorry, my general complaints about things...I tend to ramble.)

Sayonara. This time REALLY.


End file.
